


Center Stage

by goodworkperky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodworkperky/pseuds/goodworkperky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is an actor who cannot help but fall for Sam Wilson, the lighting designer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Center Stage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sckwiid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sckwiid).



Sounds echo in empty theaters and silence breathes It seems to take on a life of its own, making it the perfect space for Steve to sit and get into a good rhythm for his art. And he sits with his legs hanging over the edge of the stage. A sketch book gets balanced on his lap.

At the sound of double doors creaking open, Steve looks up sharply. He had expected to be alone for the morning at least. Dim stage lights makes a silhouette out of his new companion. It is a man’s frame and vaguely familiar. Steve squints slightly until the stranger comes into focus and he finds himself staring at their lighting designer. Heart involuntarily gives a nervous flutter as it has been ever since he first laid eyes on the man.

“Leading man, right?” the designer asks as he gets close to the stage. He give Steve a brilliant smile as he settles hands on hips. “You know rehearsals aren’t until tomorrow.” 

Steve gives a one-sided shrug and sets aside his sketch book. “I’m a sucker for empty auditoriums.” He leans forward to shake the other’s hand. “You’re a friend of Rhodey’s, right? We haven’t formally met yet. I’m Steve—Steve Rogers.”

“Sam Wilson.” His eyes settle on the sketch book and widen slightly. “Wow that’s amazing.” 

Steve massages the back of his neck, eyes flick down in mild embarrassment. “Thanks.” Pencil twirls around his fingers. Steve looks down at the quick sketch of Bucky then back up to meet Sam’s stare. “I’m not in your way, am I?” 

The other man shakes his head. “I’m just going to mess around with some lighting. Actually, if you won’t mind some bright lights, it would help if you took a seat center stage.” 

Steve hops up to grab a chair from backstage and soon the stage gets washed in different color and intensity lights. Steve finds himself still focused on his artwork. Except he’s wandered from the familiar faces of friends and family, finds his eyes flicking over to Sam, pencil etching out a solid profile. He doesn’t even realize he’s being illuminated by a soft yellow light until he hears the quiet clearing of a throat. Steve, realizing he sketched out three different perspectives, shuts his book quickly before the other can see. 

Sam’s staring at him from the third row, hand braced against the chair. And Steve’s watching him from lowered lashes. He can’t help the way his heart skips a beat at the sight of him running the tip of his tongue slowly along his lower lip. 

“Finished?” Rogers asks through a throat suddenly gone dry.

Sam shrugs before he clears his throat and jerks a thumb toward the door. “I was just going to grab lunch. Something from the food cart down the street. You want to come with me?” 

A hum starts deep in Steve’s chest. “I…yeah, I’d love to,” he replies as he shoves his sketch book into his bag along with his script and a perfectly crafted sub from downtown. 

They walk perfectly in step with one another. Sam talks about his time in the Air Force with Rhodey, the enormous change from being able to fly to working on something so creative. The feeling is the same, the same passion for something he loves. It's in his voice. And Steve finds his gaze wandering down to watch Sam’s lips move as he speaks, finds himself brushing against him in the busy sidewalk. 

Conversation turns to them finding out the other is from New York and they trade subway horror stories, best music stores, and the best places to eat. Steve laughs at all of Sam’s jokes and tries not to blush when he looks at him for too long. And he keeps reminding himself that this is just coffee between two people trying to get to know each other. Because the more Steve knows about Sam the closer he wants to get, but he needs a little reciprocation before he lets himself get invested.

They grab hotdogs and soda cans. It is decent enough that they shrug yet lament on quality food carts in DC versus New York. Busy city streets means they lean close to hear each other, or maybe that is an excuse. And Sam seems far too focused on the way Steve’s lips move. But Rogers chalks it up to wishful thinking.

Without even discussing it, Steve follows Sam back to the theater, slips in behind him and realizes just how empty the space is.

“I’m just going to play around with some lights for your scene with Natasha,” Sam tells him. 

Once again, Steve takes his place at center stage. He sits with legs folded and waits. The spotlight is on him, changing colors slowly until he is finally bathed in a pink tinged soft light. 

Sam leans against the back row. “I’ll have to wait for Natasha to be sure, but I think we’ll probably end up going with this.” Steve can see him grin even from his seat. “It almost makes you look like you’re blushing though. It’s cute.” 

“Hilarious. Let’s see how it looks on you.”

Sam jogs down the aisle and up the stage steps to stand next to the actor. “I’m more of a cool blue," he replies with hands on hips. 

And Steve would reply but the gears in his head have stopped turning with the sight of Sam warmed by gentle lighting. His lungs stammer on an inhale and he has to remind himself to breathe. Overcome by a mix of embarrassment and nervousness, Steve can only give a small smile as he massages the back of his neck. 

“I, uh, I should get out of here,” Sam says quickly. “I’ll let you get back to your art. But if you ever need anyone to run your lines with, you should definitely give me a call.” 

“You have to leave? I mean, I should probably work on this scene…now that you have the lighting.” 

A mischievous smile pulls on the corner of Sam’s mouth. “That’s a cheap trick to try and kiss someone, Rogers.” 

Steve looks at him hopefully. “Is it working?” 

Sam closes the distance and leans so close there is hardly any space between them. “Try me after the first date.”

“So what do you call today?” Steve asks. “Sure, I can always take you to a nice restaurant downtown, get really dressed up and a walk through the gardens.” 

“Let me see your phone.”

Steve hands over his phone and Sam’s fingertips brush over the back of his hand to send little electric currents running along his skin. 

“Call me,” Sam orders as he finishes setting his number in. “Until then, I’ll see you in rehearsals tomorrow.”


End file.
